Toph Beifong
Toph Beifong is one of the main protagonists of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. She appeared in the 42nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Gaara VS Toph, where she fought against Gaara from the Naruto series. She was voiced by Kira Buckland. History Toph Beifong was born into the wealthy Beifong family. However, she was born a blind child. Her parents became extremely overprotective of her. One day when she was 6 years old, Toph ran away, upset that she was essentially trapped in a cage. She went into a cave and met some badgermoles. She took a liking to them, as they were also blind, and learned to Earthbend from their ways by "seeing" with her other senses and her "seismic sense" where she senses the every vibrations in the ground to know where everything is. She eventually returned to her home, and because she had left unannounced and by herself, her parents put a tighter leash on her and didn't even permit her to leave the house. Years later, she would constantly sneak out and compete in bending tournaments under the alias "The Blind Bandit". One day, she met Aang, the Avatar, and his friends Katara and Sokka. After Toph helped them defeat some criminals, she revealed to her parents her bending skills and they put an even tighter leash on her. Not being able to stand the overprotection any longer, Toph joined Aang on his journey and taught him Earthbending. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: 12 (Avatar)/88 (Korra) *Full name: Toph Beifong *Daughter of a prestigious family *Extremely acute senses beside sight *Former police chief *Stage name: The blind bandit *Eventually retired to the swamp as a hermit Bending Arts *Earthbending **Seismic Toss **Earth compression *Metalbending *Sandbending *Mudbending Feats & Strengths *Reigning champ of Earth Rumble *Invented Metalbending *Dueled Bumi to a draw *Held up Wan Shi Tong's library *Trained the Avatar in Earthbending *Destroyed several Fire Nation Blimps *Created the Metalbending Police Force Deadpool VS Mask Toph can be seen during Deadpool VS Mask in one of the alternate realities that was shown in the background when Deadpool was using the Continuity Gem. However, instead of getting killed by her opponent like the rest of the cameos, the scene ends before her fate is shown. One Minute Melee Toph appeared in the Season 6 Premiere of One Minute Melee, where she fought against Terra from DC Comics (more specifically, the version from the Teen Titans cartoon series) and won. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"Whew. Talk about a tough ride."'' *''"Pfft. Oh yeah, tough guy? Make me."'' *''"By the way, I can tell you're using your sand to smash up the ground as you move for more ammo. Pretty smart for a Sandbender. Too bad I'm gonna kick your butt before you can use any of it!"'' *''"Whew. Sorry, grumpy. I'm not ready to be a shish kebab just yet!"'' *''"Come on! Are you really that scared of a little BLIND girl? I'm touched."'' *''"Impressive insight gloomsville! I'm digging the whole "Wearing sand" thing though. That's new!"'' *''"Dream on, creep! It will take a lot more sand than that to take me down!"'' *''"Jeez! I almost felt that."'' *''"Are you kidding? Pay attention sandy. I'm about to school you..."'' *''"That's how it's done!"'' Gallery File:Toph_Beifong_(Sprite).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! top.png|Hand-drawn design used in One Minute Melee TophBeifong.png|Toph as a child Chief_Toph_Beifong.png|Toph as an adult Elderly_Toph.png|An elderly Toph Trivia * Toph is the first character who has been announced to participate in a DEATH BATTLE! episode long before they actually got in, with the next three characters to have been announced well in advance being Bayonetta, Smokey Bear and McGruff the Crime Dog. *Toph's sprite sheet was actually created for this DEATH BATTLE! by "The Toph Sprite Sheet Project", meaning that DEATH BATTLE! were be the first people to actually use them. **The sprite sheet also happened to have been started by Akumath, who is a part of DEATH BATTLE!'s official research team. * Toph is the first cartoon character to fight against an anime/manga character, with the next three being Samurai Jack, Optimus Prime and Aang. * Toph is the fifth female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black and Rainbow Dash, and with the next 12 being Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. * Toph is the fifth Nickelodeon character to appear, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael, and with the next two being The Shredder and Aang. ** She is the second Nickelodeon character to win, after Leonardo, and with the next two being The Shredder and Aang. ** She is the first Avatar character to appear, with the next one being Aang. References * Toph Beifong on Wikipedia * Toph Beifong on the Avatar Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Human Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Children Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Avatar Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Metahumans Category:Blind Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances